Tell Me I'm Not Invisible
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: A RoxasSora Yaoi. It is simply teenish. WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? Sora cheats. On who? Figure it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me I'm Not Invisible**

_A Roxas/Sora Slash Fanfiction_

**Chapter 1**

Let's get to the beginning before the end. Or at least the end of the beginning. My name is Sora. And I'm gay. Now don't think this is a story where I get my boyfriend out of cheating, or my crush from cutting, or my realization that my life needs an upper. Yes, I do learn these things, but that isn't what this is all about.

Let's start off with Riku. He's my boyfriend. He's beautiful, in an 'oh my god, let me fuck you' type of way.'- Two problems. He's cheating on me. And he's cheating on me with his brother. Openly. I'm not against incest, I swear. But, come on! I'm dating the guy! Not his brother!

Then there's Leon. Riku's brother. I used to look up to him before I learned he was a drug dealer. He was my coach in most things. Fighting, clubbing, whatever. He is exactly the same as his brother. Egotistical. Makes you want to sigh.

Cloud is my brother. My sweet, adorable, loving brother. Nothing could be better than living with Cloud. Except it means his boyfriend over all the time. Guess who! That's right! Leon. Now, if you get all this straight. Me and Riku Boyfriends. Me and Cloud Brothers. Leon and Riku Brothers AND boyfriends. Cloud and Leon Boyfriends. Now which on of us is the bad one for sticking around for this drama?

Let's throw two more people in the mix. Rikku. Rikku is Rikus twin sister. Probably my favorite in the family. And then there is Roxas. Oh boy. How to explain him?

Let's start with gorgeous. Blond spikes, similar to mine. Those luscious lips and that ass- Okay, should I stop? I mean I AM dating someone... Well anyway, you get the point. To bad Roxas is straight as a ruler, tough as a jock, and smarter than a techie! Or street smarts anyhow!

Who pays attention to age anymore? Everything is always against the law anyway!

**Riku 17**

**Me 15**

**Leon 19**

**Cloud 19**

**Roxas 16**

**Rikku 17**

Now, to the real story. I'm going back to right after school started. Envision all 6 of us crammed in a car. Great way to start the story. We were dropping the brothers off. We had picked up Roxas on the way to school. So he's sitting on my lap. Cloud and Leon are beside me making out. Rikku is driving, and Riku is beside her in the passenger seat. Roxas shifted so he was sitting sideways on my legs. I was looking out the window, listening to Eminem blast over the radio.

Who put this music on? We should slap him. Probably Riku. He was always pissing me off. Wonder why I don't dump him. Rikku pulled into Kingdom Hearts University. Yeah they named the college after a game I designed when I was 12. Anyone ever notice I'm the hero? Oh well. We really live in Chicago. My version of a bad ass Traverse Town. Twilight in the game is school. Bad and good infest it.

Leon and Cloud get out, Leon runs over to Rikus door and the window goes down. Brief kisses were exchanged. A worried glance comes from Rikku through the mirror. A small pout on Roxas'. And we were off. Fall Out Boy playing, much better. "Do you guys do this every day?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." I said scratching my forehead. "Why, seem unrealistic?"

"No, it seems to real, how'd you make that game with a life like yours?"

"I-"

"What do you mean? A life like yours? What's that mean!" Riku asked swerving around to stare at Roxas.

We were pulling into our schools parking lot. "You're killing him, can't you see that?" Roxas said quietly. He started putting metal wristbands on his arm. A brief glimpse of a tattoo on his upper left arm drew my attention. He pulled his shirtsleeve down and got out of the now parked car.

"Am not." Riku muttered.

No one cared what I said...

We all scrambled out as Yuna came running..

"Morning babe!" She said and Rikku went into a full out conversation with her on and off beast friend. I leaned down in front of the side mirror, putting on my eyeliner. When I was finished, Riku had already pulled out our book bags. He set them on the hood of the car. I could see Roxas making out with a girl I think was in my Calculus class. Ummm, jeez, Aerith I believe. She was a drop out for a year, about Rikus age.

"Hey, I'm not, you know... Killing you, am I?" Riku asked from beside me.

"No Riku. You're not killing me." _You're tearing me piece by piece, so I'll do the dirty work to end the pain... _

I slipped on my hat, ironically having a knife emblem. "Good" Riku whispered as his arms swept in front of me, grabbing my hands and pinning them against the car.

I turned to see the cut wrists. "Riku-"

"Shut up, Sora." I did. He kissed me hard, grinding his hips against me, my body fully shoved against the car.

If only I hadn't closed my eyes, maybe I would have seen glaring eyes from a rather handsome male. I wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Take a breath Sora. It's only a schedule change. Into PE. I wanted to slam my head into a wall. I hated PE. All it was, was homophobic guys taking showers and jogging. Did I mention homophobic. Or that I'm gay. Oh yeah, that means I'm DEAD!

That's all I ever needed, to shower with men who want to beat the crap out of me. Great.

I walked into the locker room and stared straight into the eyes of Roxas. "You've got to be mad." He said.

"It wasn't my choice."

"Wasn't Riku dating Leon before you started dating him."

"Whoa, we are so off topic it's unbelievable."

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Want to ditch?"

"Sure..." Roxas said holding the door open for me. I walked through and the blond followed me. We made it to Rikkus car and got in the back, me pulling a cover up to my chin. "Okay, Sora, answer my question."

"I didn't know he was. It was... a surprise." I said laying back staring at Roxas.

"Hard to believe. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For making sure I didn't make the same mistake as you."

"What?" I asked staring at him as he played with a piece of fabric from a chair.

"I would have asked him out, if, well you know. You hadn't."

"Wait! You're straight!" I said a little louder than normal. He cringed.

"I'm not sure about that. I like messing around with girls, but I really can see myself living with men more than women."

"Wow..." I was going to faint. Oh god, vomit. I taste it. That's gross. Aw crap, it's all over Roxas shoes. I could feel his hands pull my hair up and out of my face. His hand rubbing my back.

"Shh. It's alright." He used a lunch napkin from his pocket to wipe my face. "Sora, what happened."

I laid back and closed my eyes using the napkin to get the rest off my face.

"Take off your shoes."

"What?"

"Take off your shoes." I repeated. He kicked off his Etnes with his feet and looked at me as I dug on the door pocket. I pulled out a pair of Converses. I handed them to him and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sora." He slipped the shoes on and through his Etnes out the door. I through the napkin out with it and leaned down to the floor in front of Roxas taking the mat and my water bottle from yesterday and threw the mat on the ground outside the car. I used the water bottle to clean off all the puke.

Roxas pulled me back inside the car, and I was literally thrown right in front of him, where the floor mat had once laid. I looked up at him and his hands wrapped in my hair and he was smiling. His feet on either side of me, I looked at him in a confused and dizzy state of mind. "You are utterly beautiful."

_What! Did he- Oh god! _

His lips crashed into mine. I pushed off the floor to sit on his lap. "Oh god." I moaned against his lips. His hands were traveling up the back of my legs and to my butt, squeezing. I whimpered, nipping at his lip, please don't let me wake up from this dream!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I broke off for a second. "I've never kissed a guy before..." Roxas whispered and his hands on my ass fell away. "Am I any good?"

"I just _bet_ you were." A voice said from beside us. We looked to the door to see Riku. _Shit! _

"Riku, what-

"Apparently I am not the only one who ditches." Riku glared at Roxas. I closed my eyes and I pulled away from Roxas sitting beside him. "Sora. Guess what?"

I stared at him not saying anything. "It's over, Sora." I opened my door and jumped out running. Fast. I kept running hoping to reach my house soon. "Why Sora? Why do you always fuck up!" I stopped in front of my house and leaned against a tree, facing my house. I sat down on the ground and let my head sink to my hands.

"SORA!" It was Roxas. What NOW?

I stood up and headed into my house. Roxas followed me silently after my ignoring him. He shut the door quietly and I walked into the kitchen, pulling out the cookie dough from my freezer.

I could hear Roxas moving around as I got out a cookie sheet. My stereo was turned on and Nickelback came on. Animals, ironic.

I started taking plops of cookie dough and putting them on the sheet preheating my oven when I was done. I walked away from the cookie dough getting two glasses and I set them on the counter. I filled them with milk and handed one to Roxas.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, hearing the distant ding of the oven. I headed back to the kitchen and Roxas followed me.

"Kiss me, like you... well, meant it..."

I sighed and put the cookies in and pulled myself up onto the counter. "Roxas. I can't. Can't explain this, not really. I'm overly distressed, I was just broken up with. I just made out with you, who I thought was straighter than a ruler! Not a bendy ruler!" I looked up at my ceiling and I felt Roxas' hands on my knees.

"Sora, I am utterly confused. I like girls. I just love men. Is that... wrong?" I took a deep breath and looked into his bright blue eyes. I made out with this beautiful, sexy-beyond-belief, guy who was not to mention a great kisser. Oh yeah!

"No, it's not. Not at all. And about your question-"

"What question?"

"Whether you were a good kisser."

"Oh! You don't have to tell-"

I broke him off with a peck on the lips. "Now get out. I have a guy I love. And I think he's mad at me."

"Sora!"

"Out! NOW!" Roxas smiled and looked up at me. He nodded and as the oven dinged he opened it and got out the cookies.

He got a napkin and took one. "See you tomorrow."

Great! I have to see him again. In the same car as Riku. Crap. "Hey Sora? Stop trying to be invisible. I like being able to see you."

I looked up quickly and he shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Don't think I was completely upset over losing Riku. It had it's perks. I was technically allowed to kiss Roxas in my kitchen. Well, if you minus the no boyfriends in the house without parental supervision rule. Sadly, I love Riku. Or like him at least. He's all I really knew about life or dating. He's all I had ever had other then my mothers. Well adoptive mothers. Aerith and Yuffie adopted me when I was 10. They were only 17, they're 22 now.

Aerith held me as we sat on my bed and I cried. I liked two guys. One I couldn't date because I liked the other one who dumped me. Who was now being dragged through the door by his ear by Yuffie. Aerith let go of me and Yuffie let go of Rikus ear. "Oh joy!" I said and Riku glared at me.

"Why? Why would you do that to me?"

"Why'd you do that to me? From the beginning! WITH YOUR BROTHER?"

"You didn't mind before."

"Yes Riku! I did! I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to lose you. And if I did, My brother would still be in the same predicament."

"You kissed-"

"And you fuck your brother! I never dumped you over THAT!"

"Sora..."

"Riku, I don't want to hear it. I love you; I mean I thought I loved you. I'm sorry Yuffie dragged you here, but now I'm kicking you out!" Riku sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to lie, Sora. You and Roxas make a great couple. And I'm sorry you've lost me."

"Me too..." Riku walked out of the house and I stood watching him. "Oh how fun to watch your ex-boyfriend walk out of your house in pants that make his ass look wonders."

And so, I began a certain game entitled, Kingdom Hearts 2.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Can you imagine in 1 month the game was finished? Nothing had changed. I rarely talked to Roxas and Riku. We all still rode to school in the same car where the kiss incident had happened. Cloud and Leon broke up, now Cloud was dating Rikku, who wasn't dating her brothers, she swore! Roxas dyed his hair, black. Hotter than imaginable. I finally learned how to keep my spikes down. And today was the day I announced the finishing of my game.

I turned in the front seat, by Cloud. He was the only one other than Aerith and Yuffie who knew. I lifted a cd to my cheek. "Can anyone guess what I have in my hand."

"Harry Potter 5?" Leon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"KH 2. Starring ALL of us. Now take it, play it, and keep your mouth shut to the school. It comes out next year."

Everyone took one of the games and I smiled, sitting back in my seat. "I love my life." Cloud messed with my hair. Rikku laughed and did the same to me and I pawed at their hands. "No more!" I said and laughed. A hand from in the back seat leaned up and messed with the flat strands of my brown hair. "HEY!"

"Shhh!" Roxas said and pulled his hand away. We were in the parking lot of the university where Cloud and Leon got out of the car and walked away. And we were off, towards the high school, towards hell.

We all got out of the car, Rikku walking off automatically as normal. Riku smiled and waved to Axel, an old friend of his. And new boyfriend. Oh well. They walked off leaving me to apply my make up with Roxas watching me. I stood up and Roxas laughed. I pulled my bangs back and Roxas let his fingers hold his face and his thumb swiped off my streaked eyeliner. He pulled out a silvery eye shadow and applied it to me without me saying anything.

Roxas took a step back and Sora looked at him in silence. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been myself for the past few weeks."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Shut up, Sora. Just promise me not to make me invisible. Tell me I'm not invisible."

"Roxas, you have NEVER been invisible!" I bit my lip and Roxas looked down. I feel really cliché but I put my hand under his chin, lifting his face up gently. "I love your hair. And I love your eyes, and I love you. It's really hard to love someone invisible. You are CLEARLY visible. And I want you to be mine. I turned 16 about a week ago; I'm legal aged to marry. And will you-"

"Yes"

"You don't have to ans-"

"Yes, Sora, I'll marry you. As soon as you kiss me."

I was going to... I don't know. I felt... Oh god!

I pulled him close quickly, his arms coming up around my neck and I pulled his body completely against me, kissing him hard, my lip tracing his. His mouth opened for me, and I searched his mouth, anticipating my life with him. "Wow." A voice said from beside us.

"Hey Riku..." Roxas said and put his forehead on my neck. I sighed and looked at Riku.

"Hey, don't let me stop you. You two are cute, but you guys ARE leaning on the door which I need to get my CD's out of." Roxas sighed and shifted us so Riku could get through. Roxas stared at him and then looked back at me.

"You're ass is so much cuter!"

I laughed and pulled him harder against me and kissed him again, my arms around his waist and he eeped as I picked him up so his feet could wrap around my waist. He continued to kiss me as I fell back against the car. His hands went through my hair and my hands squeezed his ass. Riku was quiet as he walked away. _Perfect..._

3 Years Later

"I now pronounce you... Husband and Husband." Roxas and Sora kissed. I couldn't help but cry, I'm glad I gave him up to the girls. It wouldn't have been right to raise him with Cloud. Oh well, I've got Yuna. What could be better?

Well, as a bystander, my name is Tidus. I'm Sora's brother. Cloud's brother. But shhh... Let's wait to tell Sora, his parents are alive until their honeymoons over. This story was passed through stories coming straight to me through Cloud, Riku, and Leon and such. I give you this, now you can't say I'm not invisible, for you never saw me. I am forever, Tidus Strife. Brother of Cloud and Sora. The sons of Crystal and Sarax. Have a nice night, thinking you know everything about yourself!

Shall there be a sequel?


End file.
